


Again

by golden_redhead



Series: Saioumota Week 2018 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, I would tag it as hurt/comfort, M/M, OT3, Prompt: Postgame, Saioumota week 2018, Spoilers, Virtual Reality, but it's actually comfort first and then hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_redhead/pseuds/golden_redhead
Summary: This day starts like any other day. And then it takes an unexpected turn when a letter with familiar logo arrives.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroseandapen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/gifts).



> Thanks for the best beta ever @asteril
> 
> And it goes with a dedication for @aroseandapen! I absolutely love your writing. Please, never stop doing that. And seeing your comments on my work never fails to make me smile, so thank you for that :)

Things get easier.

 

It takes time (almost two years, to be precise), but no matter how frustratingly slow the process is - it’s still progress. It’s still an improvement. It still counts, right? Kokichi is not always sure if it’s the truth, but --- as Kaito often likes to point out --- he always had problems with accepting the truth. He thinks that Kaito is an idiot who lies the most out of all three of them, but he lets him have it because, no matter what, Kaito is also the one who tries the most out of them all. Hell, if it weren’t for Kaito he doesn’t think they would even be here, his constant presence persistent and somewhat grounding. Keeping both him and Shuichi from doing something stupid. It’s almost funny, how the roles have turned.

 

This day starts like any other day. They wake up, awakened up by the too loud noise of Shuichi’s alarm. He smiles at them both apologetically as he slips out of the bed, leaving a cold, empty space between, the smell of his shampoo still lingering on his pillow. He quickly grabs some clothes from the floor, not even looking at them, and then disappears behind the door of their little bathroom. Only the faint sound of water coming from the bathroom disturbs the silence as Shuichi starts showering. Kaito snuggles closer to Kokichi and buries his face in a mess of plum colored strands. The smaller boy clings to him, relishing in the warmth of Kaito’s skin and soon he’s fast asleep when Shuichi finally emerges from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, wearing a white shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He smiles fondly at his two boyfriends and chuckles quietly when he sees Kaito respond with a smile of his own. Shuichi tiptoes to the bed and plants a gentle kiss on Kaito’s nose.

 

“Have fun at therapy,” murmurs Kaito and then laughs promptly at the grimace that appears on Shuichi’s face.

 

“Yeah, sure,” grumbles Shuichi, keeping his voice quiet, careful to not wake up his other boyfriend. “I’d rather stay in bed with the two of you”

 

Kaito hums in understanding and reaches out his hand to beckon Shuichi closer. When he leans in Kaito captures his mouth with his own and Shuichi lets himself relax into the kiss. He can’t help a small whimper that escapes his lips when the kiss ends, way too quickly for Shuichi’s liking. He wants nothing more than to stay and keep kissing Kaito, but he knows that he’s late already. With a sigh Shuichi lets his eyes linger on Kaito’s mouth for a second longer. Then he looks at his other boyfriend and presses a small, chaste kiss to the crown of Kokichi’s head, the smaller boy’s face completely hidden by Kaito’s broad chest.  

 

And then he leaves, waving to Kaito and promising to buy groceries on his way home.

 

Minutes later Kaito is asleep again, arm wrapped protectively around Kokichi’s much smaller form. They sleep for two more hours, waking up every now and then only to return to the warm embrace of sleep after a few minutes. It’s not often that none of them is haunted with morbid nightmares and both of them are in a desperate need of some good night's rest (even if technically it’s daytime already).

 

It’s almost noon when Kokichi and Kaito finally leave the bed and start their day. Kaito makes them sandwiches smeared with some kind of chocolate cream and they eat them on their small old couch watching cartoons. Kokichi watches as brightly colored animals sing about friendship or something equally stupid with cynical disinterest. Their little apartment is quiet but cozy, walls painted a warm shade of yellow. What the apartment lack, however, is any trace of personal belongings. All of them are done with getting attached to things, especially with how often they have to move, always chased away by the popularity that comes with being three of the most recognizable participants of the 53rd season of Danganronpa. Fans would corner them on their way home or yell at them and a few times they would come home to find their window broken, shards of glass scattered across the floor. After the first time they moved their bed away from the window. Sometimes Kokichi questions loudly if this is how things are always going to be now. Sandwiches with chocolate cream for breakfast, instant ramen for dinner and a new place to live in every three months or so. It’s a question more loaded than it seems to be at first glance and Shuichi and Kaito seem to understand that as they hurry to assure him that it’s just temporary, that sooner or later their popularity will fade and the nightmares will come to an end. But Kaito’s voice sounds a little too strained and Shuichi’s fingers instinctively reach to his forehead as if to hide behind a hat that isn’t there and soon Kokichi stops asking.

 

He’s just giving Kaito his plate with an uneaten chocolate sandwich when the door opens and Shuichi comes in, a small frown on his face. Kokichi immediately feels a pang of uneasiness low in the pit of his stomach. That expression can’t mean anything good.

 

Kaito comes to Shuichi and plants a chaste kiss on his cheek.

 

“Welcome back,” he greets Shuichi warmly and then disappears in the kitchen to add Kokichi’s plate to a slowly growing pile in the sink.

 

Shuichi takes off his jacket and throws it carelessly on the table next to the couch and then slowly approaches Kokichi who is still sitting on the couch.  

 

“This came by mail today,” he says to Kokichi and pushes a big stuffed envelope in his direction. His eyes are bright with worry and Kokichi can feel his insides twisting into a nervous knot just at the sight of it. “It has your name on it.”

 

Kokichi takes a look at the envelope and indeed, there is his name written in neat kanji right next to a familiar logo.

 

Kaito comes back from the kitchen, his face pulled into a frown as if he can sense that something isn’t quite right. Kokichi pretends that he doesn’t see the way Shuichi and Kaito’s eyes lock in silent worry for a brief moment. It’s been a while since any of them received any letter from Team Danganronpa.

 

A letter like that is never good news, Usually it’s just some information about another interview that one or all three have to attend, as if they haven’t had dozens of those. They get asked questions --- uncomfortable, prodding questions --- and then they answer, polite professional smiles plastered to their faces, because that’s what producers expect, that’s what their contracts dictate. They put a perfect performance for the audience time after time and nothing ever changes, wounds never get to close properly and heal.

 

Photoshoots are almost as bad. They can take the whole day and there’s just too many people, stylists and make-up artists not leaving much room to breathe freely. There are hands, too many hands, pulling and prodding and squeezing and it feels like being strapped of identity all over again, perfect replicas of their in-game clothes sticking to the skin uncomfortably.

 

Sometimes Team Danganronpa sends information about fan conventions, but thankfully they don’t have to visit all of them, only the biggest ones that don’t happen very often. Kokichi hates the conventions the most. It’s always too many people there and quickly he finds that he can’t breath, his throat convulsing painfully as strangers press against him. There are cosplayers, cosplayers everywhere and he can’t help but think of one that he knew personally, a long time ago. He still sees her sometimes, her teal eyes staring at him from their old little TV as she smiles and laughs that “yes, I am preparing the next season” and “I love all of my characters.” But the worst are the masks that cover cosplayers’ faces. Kokichi can’t tell how many times he would stare at his own face on someone else’s features. He can’t tell how many times some kid would come to him and say “I want to be just like you when I grow up” while shaking his hand enthusiastically.

 

He takes a loud breath.

 

There’s no point in guessing what it is this time. Only one way to find out.

 

Shuichi and Kaito sit on both of his sides, Shuichi on his right and Kaito on the left. Their presence is comforting, a silent promise of _‘we’re here, we’re not going anywhere’_. Bracing himself for what’s to come Kokichi opens the envelope with a box cutter that Shuichi pushes lightly into his hands. Inside the envelope he finds an officially looking paper and it does nothing to lessen Kokichi’s uneasiness. It doesn’t look like a typical Team Danganronpa letter. This can’t be another interview or photoshoot or anything like that.

 

With dread filling his heart he lifts the letter to his eyes. He can feel Kaito trying to peek over his shoulder, but Shuichi’s quiet reprimand forces him to avert his eyes and they both let him read on his own.

  


Kokichi reads the letter.

  


And then again.

  


And again and again.

  


He stares at the letter, re-reading it over and over again, but somehow the words make even less sense than they did the first time.

  


_“According to the contract Ouma Kokichi, the participant of 53rd season of Danganronpa is obliged to follow the conditions…”_

 

_“...Team Danganronpa is pleased to inform…”_

 

_“...fan favorites come back for a special season of Danganronpa...”_

 

_“...the survey to select the participants took place…”_

 

_“...Team Danganronpa would like to congratulate…”_

 

_“...had been chosen...”_

 

_“...one of the participants of the next season…”_

 

_“...more information for the participants can be found…”_

  
  


He can’t breathe.

 

The letter slips out of his hands, but he doesn’t even notice, his mind a mess of _this can’t be true, it must be a lie, please let it be a lie._ This can’t be real. There’s no way. It’s simply impossible. There were rumors, of course there were, but he dismissed them at the time, because even Team Danganronpa can’t be this cruel… can it?

 

Shuichi, good, gentle Shuichi with his hushed voice and gentle smiles seems to sense his turmoil. He gently takes his hand into his and squeezes, but the gesture brings little comfort. Kaito reaches out his hand and snatches the letter that fell on Kokichi’s lap, his brows furrowing in silent worry. Kokichi can see as his eyes skim over the text in inpatient urgency, slowly growing impossibly wide.

 

Shuichi fidgets on his side of the couch.

 

“What is it?” His voice is quiet, quivering slightly as he can sense the nervous atmosphere thicken in the air and become almost tangible. “Did something happen?”

 

A strained sound escapes Kaito’s mouth and Kokichi notes with something like a detached amusement that he’s never seen the other boy this speechless. Kaito’s mouth moves, but no more noise comes out. There’s no anger --- that’s what will come later --- just disbelief, bare and raw.

 

“Kokichi?” There’s a panicked note in Shuichi’s voice now, his cheeks suddenly pale and fingers trembling when they reach out to clench around Kokichi’s wrist painfully.

  


Kokichi takes a deep breath and when he answers his voice sounds hollow.

  


“I’m going back.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Lis and this idea was stuck in my head for ages. It's so good to finally get it out! Maybe I'll consider to write some continuation of this AU in the future.
> 
> The Saioumota Week is finally here and I couldn't be happier! I'm definitely going to post more than just this little fic, but I can't promise that I'll be able to post everything on time. As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated! And if you ever want to scream with me about Saioumota you can find me on my Tumblr: @golden-redhead.


End file.
